


A Trusted Face

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: ...Perhaps a lot of angst for a fluff, And here I was so proud of myself, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe not a fluff at all, Obi-Wan fell out of a tree, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Initiate Bant wants to become a healer, because she wants to be a friendly face in the healer’s wing for her trouble magnet friends.
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bant Eerin & Quinlan Vos, Bant Eerin & Reeft
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170





	A Trusted Face

**Author's Note:**

> Note: It's not actually broken, it just hurts a lot.

Eight-year-old Bant Eerin knew _exactly_ what she wanted to do when she grew up. She smoothed the bacta strip over Obi-Wan's skinned knee, sending him gentle waves of calm through the Force when he winced.

“I think I broke it,” Obi-Wan whispered, trying to be brave, but he had to blink rapidly to hold back tears. “If it's broken, I can't fight in the tournament this evening. Masters will be there, who are looking for padawans. I have to _go,_ Bant.”

She nodded. “Let's get it checked.”

“No!” Obi-Wan's thin fingers gripped her sleeve and he shook his head so vigorously that Bant felt mild concern for his neck. “I'm _going_ to fight. If there's something really wrong, they'll make me stay out of it! So you can take me in, but only _after._ ”

Bant didn't think it at all wise, but Obi-Wan was two years older and usually very smart. That didn't keep Bant from suspecting that he was sometimes just a _little_ dumb in his choices.

If Bant were a healer, then she could sneakily check Obi-Wan out before his next potentially disastrous stunt. And also, if it was Bant that Quinlan knew he was going to see when he went down to the Halls, maybe he wouldn't be so afraid. He worked very hard to hide it, and Bant didn't think Obi-Wan or the others realized it, but Quinlan was always terrified that even a routine check might turn up something wrong. Something... unnatural.

Bant knew it had something to do with Quin's ability to see and feel things that happened in the past by touching them. He'd... felt... his parent's death before being brought to the Temple. He still had nightmares sometimes, and Bant would sit with him until he could fall asleep again.

And then there was Reeft, who had to have regular checks to make sure his stomach pH was safe. He just couldn't seem to refrain from eating things, even if he knew they weren't good for his species. Maybe he wouldn't have to have his stomach pumped so often if Bant had the authority to _make him_ not eat those things she told him he _shouldn't._

Obi-Wan swiped the back of his hand over his eyes and stood, limping just a bit before turning and giving her a smile. “Thanks, Bant. I can always count on you.”

 _And you always will._ Bant waved as he set off, determined to find a master even before he was of age to really start searching. He would be alright.

And when he wasn't...

Well, Bant would be there.


End file.
